


Hate to see you with somebody else (Heart’s been sewed out)

by divinesuns



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Hickeys, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinesuns/pseuds/divinesuns
Summary: In which Bangchan has a huge, noticeable, fat crush on Lee Felix. And then he realises that so does Seo Changbin.OrCountless pining with angst and an insufferable love triangle. Felix is an angel.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 13





	Hate to see you with somebody else (Heart’s been sewed out)

“Yah hyung! What are you watching on your phone?” chuckled Jisung as he reached down to pluck bangchan’s phone away from the elder, him making a loud sound of protest in response. 

Jisung took a second to escape from the others flailing arms before he looked down to smirk, barely containing the laughter that was about to escape.

“Felix cute moments compilation on YouTube....”

Awkward silence ensued. Bangchan sat there with his face red. 

“So..... “ Jisung started, a sheepish smile on his face. 

Chan glanced up to glare at the other, inhaling deeply before he spoke. 

“I was not watching Felix cute moments, contrary to your belief.”

“It was literally on your phone screen.”

“Yeah! And I accidentally clicked it, what's so wrong about that sheez.” Chan grumbled, tilting his head back with a groan. His ears obviously very red. 

“You’re a terrible, terrible liar hyung.”

“And you’re an menace.” He sighed, plucking his phone away from the other who had a smug look on his face.

“Whatever!” Shouted Jisung as he made his way to the kitchen in their dorm, beginning to make his lunch (—Or heat up shit from the kitchen. He cannot cook for shit.)  
The last time he ever tried was when he was advised to quit cooking once and for all.

Chan, on the other hand, was dealing with a problem of his own. 

He realised that he could not stop thinking of Felix. Of his pretty cute little face, of his freckles that shimmered over his face like constellations, of how he was such an adorable minx to everyone — he could keep going on. 

And boy was he in trouble.


End file.
